


i met a superhero, and i lost her

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, grape lookin ass, i fuckn hate thanos, natasha loves wanda guyssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: The first thing you find out as a spy is that love is followed by death. Whether it be you or them. Natasha has known and respected this since day one.But she can’t look away from the fiery sorceress with fire in her eyes and unbelievable power in her palms





	i met a superhero, and i lost her

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wanda Maximoff with all my heart  
> that is all

The first thing you find out as a spy is that love is followed by death. Whether it be you or them. Natasha has known and respected this since day one.

But she can’t look away from the fiery sorceress with fire in her eyes and unbelievable power in her palms. Powerful enough that she can worm her way into Natasha’s mind and tear out memories forever buried under layers of pained repression.

They were both wildfires, but Wanda could kill you in thousands of more creative ways than Natasha could ever dream of.

Even when Natasha pressed her into the mattress and lavished her for the first time, all she could think was; t _his girl could destroy everything and everyone on this earth with barely a raise of her pinkie._

Natasha found the thought intoxicating, and so she’d seek it out tirelessly. Every smile, every laugh, every breathy moan and every single drop of rage, Natasha was there for it, couldn’t risk missing it. After years and years of training to repress and smother out feelings like this, feelings of recklessness and abandon, here she was, unravelled and tempted by a ticking time bomb.

Nat had seen Wanda explode before. In Sokovia, ripping Ultron’s heart out after the death of Pietro (followed closely by the death of Clint’s ability to ever love again). In the airport, defending herself against everyone in the way of her, in the way of her allies.

Then finally, in Wakanda, when Natasha and Okoye were on their last legs, beaten down by Proxima Midnight. There she was, eyes blazing as red as her dress, dragging giant spirals of shredding machinery into the body of one of Thanos’ daughters. Her fury parting to smile at Natasha like it was the best moment of her life.

Then it happened, the snap. The snap that saw Bucky turning to ash in front of Steve’s eyes, his last word a scared utterance of his lover’s name. It got T’Challa as he tried to help Okoye off the battlefield, it left Vision a concaved shell in front of a sobbing Wanda, his ruby red skin no more than a grey husk.

Natasha remembers that she didn’t scream, she couldn’t, as Wanda started to disappear. Their eyes found each other in the sorceress’s final moments, an expression akin to surrender amongst her wild orange hair the last thing Natasha sees of her.

Thanos had been the only one capable of such a thing.

Wanda was a bomb  
but Thanos was the bomb squad.

**Author's Note:**

> come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://boonkybornes.tumblr.com/


End file.
